Doux rêve
by Serenesan
Summary: Courtney dormait pronfondement quand tout à coup, son oreillette vibra. Elle se réveilla en sursautant et alluma sa lampe de chevet. Elle prit son oreillette et décrocha. " Qui est-ce pour venir me réveiller à cette heure de la nuit ? J'espère que ce n'est pas toi, gros lourdaux. " Courtney x Max


Courtney dormait pronfondement quand tout à coup, son oreillette vibra. Elle se réveilla en sursautant et alluma sa lampe de chevet. Elle prit son oreillette et décrocha. 

« Qui est-ce pour venir me réveiller à cette heure de la nuit ? J'espère que ce n'est pas toi, gros lourdaux.  
>- Max.<br>- Max ! Désolée de vous avoir parlé sur ce ton ! Je suis extrementdésolée !  
>- Qui est « gros lourdaux » ?<br>- Kelvin.  
>- Et je peux savoir pourquoi il y avait une pointe d'agressivité dans ses paroles .<br>- Il s'amuse à me faire des canulars téléphoniques la nuit. Je ne pensais pas que c'était vous qui m'appellez Max. Je suis encore extrement désolée Max, pour ce que je vous ai dit.  
>- Hum. Je comprends mieux. Excuse acceptée. Après tout, je comprends qu'être réveillée en pleine nuit ne vous rend pas de bonne humeur. J'aimerais vous parler en privé Courtney. Puis-je rentrais ?<br>- Rentrer . Mais pourquoi ne pas parler dans un bureau ? … D'accord. Je viens vous ouvrir.  
>- Merci. »<p>

Elle se leva de son lit pour aller ouvrir la porte, mais à la place de voir son chef dans son uniforme habituel, il était vêtu d'un t-shirt rouge et d'un short gris clair. Elle mit quelques instants avant de comprendre les intentions de Max. 

« Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir, n'est-ce pas .  
>- Exact. Et j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'aider.<br>- Je vais faire ce que je peux en l'état actuel. Mais si je m'endors, ce sera un peu de votre faute.  
>- Alors je te prendrais dans mes bras et je dormirais avec toi.<br>- Quoi !  
>- Je rigole.<br>- J'espère. Aller, rentrer. On ne va pas rester toute la nuit à discuter ici. » 

Courtney le fit entrer et il découvrit pour la première fois la chambre de son admin. Même si elle était comme n'importe quelle chambres de la base, on sentait qu'il y avait la marque de Courtney. Féminine et subtile. Tout comme son parfum. Les draps carmin de son lit étaient défaits, son bureau remplit de dossiers et sa bibliothèque pleines à craquer de livres. Seuls son canapé et sa table basse étaient ordonnés. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?  
>- Eh bien, cela fait quelque temps qu'une femme envahit mon esprit. Et bien sûr je n'arrive pas à la faire sortir de mon esprit. J'ai rêvé d'elle pas plus tard que cette nuit, avec l'envie de la trouver.<br>- Vous pouvez me la décrire .  
>- Elle est petite, mais agile, des yeux évoquant un ciel orageux, des cheveux mauve tendre, un sourire des plus charmants, une peau aussi pâle que la soie. Elle fait preuve d'une intelligence rare et elle possède des manières délicates, une autorité ferme ainsi qu'un tempérament calme et posé. Oh ! Et aussi une voix à vous hypnotiser tellement elle est mélodieuse. » <p>

Courtney était de plus en plus choquée face à la description. Maxla décrivait. Du moins physiquement. 

« Courtney ? Courtney ? Courtney ?  
>- Hein ! Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On est attaqué par là te ... » <p>

Elle se rendit compte que Max l'embrassait. Elle sentit un essaim de papillons dans son ventre. Ainsi qu'une douce chaleur qui se dispersait dans tout son être. Courtney s'endormit immédiatement dans les bras de Max. 

Le reveil sonna. Courtney se reveilla en sursaut. 7H57. Zut. Elle avait dormi trop longtemps. Alors qu'elle voulut quitter son lit, elle sentit quelque chose l'enlaçer et lui mordre le cou de manière ludique. Une voix douce et chaude se fit entendre.

« Éteins ce réveil, et viens te recoucher avec moi ma chérie.  
>- Max ? Mais qu'est-ce …<br>- Que je fais là . Eh bien comment te le faire entendre sans que tu paniques. Je suis venue te trouver cette nuit car j'avais besoinde te parler, et alors que j'ai fait la description de la femme de mon rêve, tu t'es mise à être bizarre. Je t'ai embrassé et tu t'esendormi dans mes bras.  
>- Et tu as mis à execution ce que tu as dit hier soir. Juste une question. C'était bien moi la fille de ton rêve .<br>- Oui. » 

Courtney se recoucha alors et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Max. Ce dernier commença à lui caresser les cheveux. 

« Tu sais que l'on est en retard. Il serait peut-être temps de se lever.  
>- Mais non. J'ai laissé mes instructions à Kelvin.<br>- Mais pourquoi il ?  
>- Je lui ai prétexté que tu avais mal dormi et que sans doute tu ne te réveillerais pas avant midi. quant à moi, je lui ai dit que j'avais al à la tête avec toutes ces histoires avec le team Aqua.<br>- Ok. Ingénieux, même.  
>- Aller. Rendors-toi ma belle.<br>- Bonne nuit. » 

Elle l'embrassa sur le nez avant de se rendormir.


End file.
